My friend Jack
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Jo finds Sam in a motel, and they bond over a bottle of Jack Daniels. Rated M.


**My friend Jack. **

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Jo finds Sam in a motel, and they bond with a bottle of Jack Daniels.**

**Rated: M.**

**A/N IMPORTANT: DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY. FOLLOW ME, NOT THE STORY. PLEASE. Carry on. **

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Sam heard a knock on the door. He looked over at his brother's bed, which was unoccupied. He assumed Dean was drunk and forgot the key. Sam groaned as he slid out of the warm comfort of his bed and opened the door. There stood a petite blonde leaning against the door frame. A petite blonde he recognized.

"Jo?" Sam asked astonished. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Heyy, it is you! Good, I wasn't sure what name you'd be under." Jo slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little." Jo produced a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the bag slung over her shoulder. Sam took her forearm.

"Come on. I don't want you getting hurt." said Sam, pulling her inside. He took a quick look around outside before shutting the door and locking it.

Jo was looking around the motel room.

"Where's Dean?"

"Don't know. He left about two hours ago." he replied sitting on his bed. Jo bounced over to him.

"Oh. Well, wanna drink?" she asked, holding up the Jack Daniels and giving it a shake. Sam nodded.

"Why the hell not?" he chuckled.

* * *

A little while later, Jo and Sam were laying on the bed, giggling like crazy. Sam propped himself up on his elbow.

"So, what're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I came to see Dean." Jo said. The male tried taking the bottle from her, but she kept it out of his reach, falling off the bed. She laughed and crawled back on the bed.

"Only Dean? Not me?" Sam joked.

Jo leaned into Sam's face.

"You wanna know a secret?" Jo asked.

"Sure." Sam shrugged. Jo drank the last of the bottle and leaned in closer to his ear, murmuring,

"I think your brother is hot," she leaned back giggling like crazy. When she composed herself she said," And you wanna know something else? I think you're hot too."

Sam sat up pulling Jo close to him, kissing her harshly. Jo dropped the empty bottle on the ground, her hand automatically finding its way curled into his hair. Then a curious hand found its way into Jo's jeans. She moaned in the kiss as Sam's fingers moved delicately over her panties.

"Sam." she moaned. He nudged her head, making her expose her neck so he could attack it with kisses. Jo unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down and flinging them across the room. Sam sat up pulling his shirt off. Jo put her hand on his chest, kissing his jaw line while he fiddled with her shirt and bra.

"Do you really want to do this?" Sam breathed. She didn't answer him, just kissed him roughly pushing him on his back so she was on top. Jo threw her hair over one shoulder and smirked at the baby Winchester.

"You want to do something or just smirk at me?" asked Sam in a low voice, running his hands up her thighs to her hips.

"Oh I'll do something alright." she replied, unbuckling his belt then unbuttoning his pants pulling them to his knees, exposing his growing erection. Jo smiled at him before sliding her mouth over his cock. Sam closed his eyes letting out a moan.

"Oh, damn..oh god." he groaned. Soon he stopped her and sat up pushing her off his legs he stooped over Dean's bag, grumbling curses then sighing in satisfaction as he procured the item he was looking for. He turned back to Jo, who had laid herself against the pillows. Sam grinned.

Jo slid her panties down, throwing them at him. Sam crawled back on the bed pushing himself against her so she couldn't move. He moved one hand down,teasing her. Jo moaned and opened her legs more. Sam slid a finger in her, slowly pumping it in and out before adding another.

"Oh god, just fuck me already." Jo moaned.

"OK, OK." Sam replied fumbling with the condom for a moment. Jo sighed annoyed while Sam awkwardly slid the condom along his length.

"Finally." she huffed.

"Shut up! You're drunk." he said.

"So are you!" she replied. Sam pulled her to him by her hips, leaving her flat on her back with her hips on his legs. He pushed into her, groaning slightly at how tight she was. Jo moaned loudly as he pulled out and pushed in again.

"Oh!" she moaned as he thrust in a rhythm. "Faster , oh god. That feels so good ..Ooohh.." Sam thrust faster into her, causing the bed to shake. Jo dug her fingernails into his well-muscled arm, starting to scream.

"SAM, OHH, I'm gonna cum. Sam, oh god." she screamed, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. She suddenly clenched around him, sending pleasure through both of them as they reached climax. Sam collapsed next to her, pulling the condom off and chucking it into the bin. He turned to her, kissing her head.

"Come on, under the blanket." said Sam pulling the blanket over both of them as Jo snuggled into his chest. They promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Fin**.

**This was supposed to be twenty times longer, but you know what, I don't know how to end my idea so screw it. Here. So? Jam? I don't even know. OK. **

**Please review.**


End file.
